


Peter Quinn

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [6]
Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Feminine Peter Parker, Insane Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is harley quinn"s son, Peter is not spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter Benjamin Quinzel the son of Harley Quinn inherited not only her looks but crazy as well recruited by Tony with spiderman (flash) to help stop captain and the winter solider.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1:The Crazy Clown boy and the Mercenary

Tony Stark didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he was desperate. Tony and spider-Man( flash) walk in the Prison to find one of the recruits. while they walked in they were a feminine blond boy doing gymnastics.

( you can stop at 0:50)

" Hi, are you Peter Quinn?" Tony asked

"Maybe" He replied ''Playful and seductive.

" Listen, kid, we need your help to stop the cap," Tony explained.

" Who are we?" Peter asked. Tony looked back and saw his partner was missing. He looked around and found Spider-man hiding behind a guard.

" Spider boy why are you hiding?" Tony asked annoyed

" Spider-man" Flash argued

" well a man shouldn't be hiding should he." Tony said deadpan.

" well, unless he put the wrong person in for no reason." A voice said both tony and flash turned and saw a scared man **.**

" hi I'm Wade Wilson known as Deadpool" He held out his hand for Tony to shake but he was ignored. " You know I can convince the baby boy to help because he probably hates spider dick over there. Hell bet all the readers hate the dick being spider-man" Wade said " Psst Author when can kill flash" ( YoU'rE nOt KiLlInG hIm WaDe aNd NeItHeR cAn YoU PeTer) Well can we beat the crap out of him?" ( OnLy If He MAKES A HaTeFuL CoMmEnT) "Sweet". Both Tony and Flash looked confused then went back to Peter who was drinking an espresso.

" Now back to you, my name if you already know is tony and this here is---"

"YOU, YOU SOME BALLS TO SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE ASSHOLE" peter scream at flash who paled.

" so you two know each other" Tony asked

" Yeah this the dickhead that put me here in the first place" Peter hissed.

" what were you in for?"

" Stopping a bank robbery" Peter replied. Tony turned to flash so he was embarrassed which confirmed Peter was telling the truth.

" Kid please tell me, didn't send him to prison instead the robber who was supposed to be here." Tony stated annoyed.

" He looks like a Psycho clown wielding a baseball." Flash defend

" this coming from a kid wearing a onesie" tony comments. which causes both Peter and Wade to laugh " Tell you what Peter if I can get you out of here, if you help me with cap ' tony offer.

" I want three shot at spidey" pete replied

"Their no wa--" "deal" Flash looked at Tony in betrayal " kid put innocent person behind bars. what do you think was gonna happened"

" yeah what he said" Peter comment

" shut up freak" flash sneered

" This is coming from the guy who fucks spiders, " Peter sassed. Tony tried to hold his laughs but everyone exploded in laughter.

" WHAT THE HELL, wait it was you made that rumor" Flash accused.

" well am I wrong. I mean you dress as a spider so who not to say you fuck them as well." Peter said. " is like saying captain america isn't the closet for his best friend"

" He not, " Flash said. this Tony fell down laughing.

" well he keep moaning about Bucky, I mean come on get a fucking girlfriend or boyfriend or fuck buddy either way don't care." Peter stated. " wait what was question again"

" Will you help?" Tony said, struggling to get his breath.

" Sure why not, long I get to crack some skull" peter.

**Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2: getting prepared

**_Lemon_ **

Peter is on his knee bobbing his head. As sucking on his boyfriend dick seeing that it his last day in the Raft.

" Oh baby boy keep going" wade moaned. Peter kept moving faster while swirling his tongue a bit and playing with Wade's ball. "Petey, oh man, I think I;m gonna" Wade came in Peter's mouth.

" mmmmm yum." Peter swallowed the cum" now puddin time for the main course." Peter got up, turned around and slowly pulled down his pants. Showing his big white bubble ass to wade. " you gonna stand there or you gonna take this chemical bleach booty." Peter smack his butt for good measurement. Wade got hard again seeing it jiggle but Wade had other plan first.

" actually baby, get on all fours. I wanna do something first, '' Wade suggested. Peter was confused at first but compiles. wade when down as well grab both cheeks and lick around peter's butt then his anus. Peter felt a wade tongue and the boy did feel good.

"oooooohhhhhh, baby your tongue feels good. keep going ''Peter moaned, feeling wade's tongue in him. Wade proceeded to suck peter;d balls and rubbed his dick. " oh fuck fuck fuck" then peter came all over the floor. " damn that was good." Peter comments but wade not done and took to his dick rubbed it against peter prostate then penetrated. " oh shit, I forgot how big you're are puddin"

" and I forgot how tight you are baby boy" wade said while thrusting in peter.

" oh fuck, faster faster faster." peter moaned."fuck me like a bitch" wade kept thrusting with most more speed and harder.

" oh baby boy i;m cumming" wade said coming close

" me too puddin" peter said as well. Wade kept going .

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" both Peter and Wade came then laid down sleeping.

**Lemon end**

**Times skip**

Tony came to pick up Peter to get ready for Germany. what tony did not expect to see a naked peter making out with his boyfriend

" JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, QUIT MAKING OUT AND PUTS GODDAM CLOTHES ON" tony scream covering his. They both huff and get dressed, and Peter left the cell not without giving Wade a last kiss.

" kid, let make thing clear don't catch me seeing you naked again"

"what like what you saw?'' Peter teased. Tony ignores him and pulls out a suitcase then opens it showing a high tech suit.

" That's not my shit" Peter said deadpan.

"it not but better" " It. Not. My. Shit" peter interrupted."listen i know you want me safe but You trust me here boss man. which means i need no I want my shit not that fansy bull shit you're giving kay." Tony rolled his eyes and then pulled up a crates full of peter old stuff. Peter squealed and stripped his clothes leaving him in his red and black lace panties and put on his clothes.

"ok, let give these asshole a spankin" peter said armed with his guns then ran out like a manaic. Tony sign then ran after him.

**Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3

No P.O.V.

"alright guys, This is Peter Quinn." Tony introduces Peter who is jamming to some music. "And the one who is nursing his head is Spider Man."

"Why the hell did you hit me with a baseball bat?" Spiderman whines/snarls at peter.

"Well it either that or shoot ya." Peter replied.

"why would you shoot me?" he yelped.

"Because, I wanted three shots at ya."

"I thought you meant by punching me."

"Spidey last time I punched ya it hurt like hell, Why would I punch ya again three times? Peter asked in a deadpan voice.

"Tony was that kid really gonna shoot him?" Rhodes asked.

"Yeah, took almost five hour to convince me not to." Tony replied, rubbing his head a bit.

"Why does Peter want to shoot Spider man?" Rhodes asked

"Ok, get this found that Peter Quinn was stopping a bank robbing. After he was finished the web for brains showed up and decided to put the wrong person in jail. Rhodes I don't know about you but if dumb asshole throw you in jail for 4 months on stopping a crime then yeah I'm probably want free shot on the guy as well." Rhodes nodded in agreement. "Hey kids stop fighting and come meet the team." Tony said

"Ok/I'm not a kid Mr. Stark" they both said.

"Whatever Spidey, Kids meet Black widow, War machine, vision and Black panther." Tony introduces.

"Question, did you get bitten by a radioactive black widow and gang spider as well?" Peter asked cherry.

"No, but I'm guessing that's what happened to him?" Natasha asked, pointing to Spiderman Peter nodded.

"Way to try to give my Identity Freak." Spider man sneered, trying to make Peter look bad In front of the team.

"I didn't even say your fucking name asshole." Peter said in disbelief. "And watch web for brains. I still have two shots left."

"ooohhh, I'm so scared." Spider man sarcastically

"Oh careful now or daddy Isn't here to save you." Peter said insanely while raising his baseball bat.

"oh I am my daddy." Spider Man replied in a less intimidating voice. His eyes widen when he realize what he just said after a few awkward silence Peter Burst out laughing.

"What...what the fuck in you just say....oh my god, did you guys heard that." Peter kept laughing like there was no tomorrow. Black widow giggles a bit, Rhodes struggles not to laugh as well.

"Ok let please get in the jet." Tony said trying to calm his headache.

Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd P.O.V.**

Peter was listening to music, Flash was annoying the avengers, making them think what the hell was tony thinking bringing spiderman here. Flash was talking to Vision about his breakup with Wanda.

"Don't worry about her man, I mean come on bitches right?" flash said, failing to cheer up Vision.

"You're a bitch spidery." Peter said, taking off his earbud. "Don't listen to this asshole Vision, After listening to your story I don't think Wanda is right for you."

"Wait, you were listening?" flash asked.

"Oh to him, not to your web shitting ass." Peter said cheerily.

"what is your problem with me." Flash demands getting sick of the disrespect.

"I don't know bug shit maybe because you put me in jail asshole."

"It was an accident, I mean come on if you see a psycho clown wielding a baseball what would you do."

"Maybe listening to the witness, like you should have done , they tried to tell you that."

"That did not happen." Flash tried to make sure no one heard this.

"Wow smell worse your bullshit or you breath, wait I got that wrong you breath or your bullshit." Peter said mockingly.

"I don't need to take this from a crossdressing clown." flash sneered.

"This coming from the guy who fuck spiders." Peter sassed back, making avenger chuckle a bit.

"Stop saying that." Flash tried to keep Peter from ruining his chance with the avengers.

"But dude you admit, here I got it on tape." Peter pulls out his phone and plays the message with Flash's voice. _I. Definitely. Make. Love. To. The. Spiders._ After it ended Black widow gave an amused and weird look to Flash.

"Gimme that back." Flash tried to get the phone but got kicked in the nuts by Peter.

"Nope." Peter went back to listening to some music.

**Time skip**

"Alright team, remember what we talk about." tony starts. "Spidey you stay back and just web up people, Peter you just stay back and shoot ok."

"Sure thing, boss, then I chopped off Cap's dick right." Peter pulls a knife, making the guys flinch and Black just chuckled amused at the reaction.

"What no god kid no, just stick to what I said, we get cap and his team then try to get them to sign the Accord."

"If not then it dick chopping time." Peter pulls out his knife again.

"Someone please take that knife from him."

"I Like to see yall tried." Peter got in a fighting stance.

"Peter give your knife to the widow." Tony said, Peter pouted but handed his Knife to the widow. "Ok any other crazy idea they wanna share."

"No, but when lunch?" peter asked randomly

"After we get a cap." Tony replied. "Ok anyone else no then let go."

The team left the jet and headed to the airport.

**Please vote and comment**


	5. Chapter 5: the fight

**Peter P.O.V.**

I took my position but I'm bored as hell, I still don't get why Stark won't let me chop Cap dick off. Man I'm bored as hell I turn and see spidey doing some stupid live stream. So I thought it would be fun to fuck with him.

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Hey, It's your main man Spidey here in Germany. Helping out my best Iron man." flash said, to his phone. He didn't Peter sneak behind him and flash his butt at the phone, he shook it then smack a bit. He stood there mooning long to see Flash would notice.

"Ok, Guys cap and his team are ready." Tony said to the comm. Flash turns off his phone and turns Peter's bubble butt.

"What the hell penis."

"Oh, now you notice."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Long enough to see all these comments about my ass." Peter showed him the comment. Flash looks at the phone in disbelief then leaves, Peter pulls on his pants then follows.

**Time skip**

Peter and Flash are right now chasing the Falcon and Winter Soldier, Peter took on the Winter Soldier and Flash took on the Falcon.

"Hi, Peter Quinn you are." instead of answering he took a swing at peter which he duck. "Jeez buddy, if you don't want to answer you could have said something.

"Listen kid, This doesn't involve you. You should leave when you have the chance." Bucky ready his knife.

"Trust me, cutie I rather be at an apartment riding the hell outta my boyfriend. But I owe the old iron boy this favor since he got me out of jail." Peter raises his bat to attack.

"Kid, you really don't want to do this, whatever Stark told you it is a lie I didn't do it." Bucky said, getting up.

"Oh, I know trust me only an Idiot couldn't tell. Hell I saw you buying fruit that day." Peter said. Bucky was shocked a bit but he got up and knocked Peter' bat away.

"Hey. that was my Mom's." Peter said, his eyes widened when Bucky lunged at him. "Oh shit."

"Jeez, for a guy trying to convince you. That you're innocent you are doing a terrible job at it." Peter commented, dodging a swipe.

"Maybe, If you and Stark are trying, take me in." Bucky said, taking more swings at the clown.

"Dude, how else are we supposed to help you." Peter said he blocked the strike from Bucky's normal arm but dodge any attack by the meal arm.

"How by locking me up?"

"Dude, who the fuck told you that?" Peter asked, confused about what Bucky was talking about. He did some backflip to keep his distance. "Bucky, no one wants to hurt you, we're trying to fight out what really happened."

"There was a therapist but he was a fake."

"Ok, we got something."

"Listen Steve told me.

"Ok I'm sorry, are we talking about the same Steve, who caused so much damage, hurt too many people all for a selfish reason. Dude I know that some noble shit and all but dude come on you have to admit he took that shit way too far right?" Peter said. Bucky stops and thinks for a bit looking back, he and Steve did take things a bit too far but what friends do right? "You know, it's good to have a friend but there are limits with saving a friend." Peter would continue but Flash sent Falcon flying at Bucky. "Holy shit" Peter watches as they both crash through a glass rail.

"Man, that felt good. Mr. Stark will be prooooo-" Flash was taken away by a droid.

"Boy if it is that easy to get rid of him." Peter picked his Baseball bat but before he left. "Bucky please think about what I said, and ask yourself,'' Maybe Steve is doing it right but is it truly worth it?" with that Peter left. Bucky lay there and Thought about what Peter said.

"Sam"

"Hmm"

"Is what the Kid said true, is this shit really worth losing our friends and family over."

"At first yes but right now I don't know anymore, I hope it is." Sam said, starting to doubt himself.

**Please comment**


	6. the fight part 2

Cap’s team is heading for the plane but is stopped by yellow laser.

“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.” Vision said.

“Where the fuck did he come from?” Peter asked but was ignored.

“What do we do, Cap?” Sam asked.

“We fight.” Cap said. Both teams start running.

“This is gonna end well,” Nat said.

“Can we all just sit down and talk.” Peter said, while running.

“They're not stopping.” Flash said. Both ran at each other and brawl it out

“No shit dumbass.” Peter said, as he started firing at Wanda who pulled up a shield. “Hey there witchy. What your beef.”

“You're with Stark.” she said,

“So?”

“He locked me in my room.” Wanda threw bolts at Peter, who cartwheeled away.

“Why did you steal cookies off the cookie jar?” Peter joke but duck with there a car at him.”what the fuck lady?”

“I don't have time for clown games.” Wanda snarled. Peter ran at her with a flying kick but got caught in mid air.”

“Shit, this was stupid.” Peter got tossed to where Cap and Flash were Fighting.

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.” Flash said, as he dodged the shield. Peter just watches the fight happening not even bother to help flash.

“Look kids. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand.” Cap said to the two.

“Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow” Flash fires webs which stick to Steve's shield and ankle. He pulls and Steve slides towards him “He also said to go for your legs”

“Stark also said ‘shut the fuck up and fight’” Peter said as he watch Flash got his ass kicked. “Hi Peter Quinn, nice to meet ya old man.”Peter threw a punch at Cap. and they duke it out. Peter tried to beat Cap. But he overpowered. “You if I don’t have a boyfriend right. I’ll totally be riding you right now.” Peter said, Making Cap blush and sputter. Peter used that as an advantage and swept him. Peter was going to finish the fight but he noticed Bucky was getting away. “Sorry cutie, mommy got to go but give me a call if you’re available.” Peter ran off and fired his pistol at Barnes, who used his arm to block the bullet. “So that's what that arm is for instead of jacking off. Man I hang out with Wade way too much.” Peter shrugged then chased after barnes. Peter saw a giant shadow then look up and his eyes widened. He saw the guy in red turn into a giant.

“You, times like this I wonder should I tell stark to go fuckhimself.” Peter said, as he had second thoughts.

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestions.” Tony said through the com.

“Stark, who in the fuck do you think has that ability. The fucking hulk.” Peter responded, while talking cover and shooting falcon. 

“Let's watch the language kid.”

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuckkly, Fuck you”. Peter sassed.

“Hey, this is the thank I get for getting you out of prison.”

“I think I would rather be in prison if I was fighting a giant.” Peter deadpan. Tony and Rhodey manage to knock Scott down with the help of Flash and Vision. Peter chases after Cap and barnes. I see Black widow blocking them. 

“You're not gonna stop,” Nat said. Peter got up and listened to the conversation.

“You know I can't.” Cap said. 

‘ _Jeez are they gonna make out?”_ Peter thought

“I'm gonna regret this.” Nat said she aimed her wrist and Peter duck which caused her to stun black panther. “Go.” 

Cap and Bucky headed to the Jet. Widow kept stunning Black Panther. She forgot Peter was there and snuck up on her. He pointed his gun at her. Stop it now.” Widow gun pulls out her and the two tried to disarm each other.

They shooting their guns until there empty

“Lady, you got some fucking explaining to do.” Peter said

“Look Peter right? Steve’s right there other like Barnes we did this wrong. "Nat explain

“Well I hope you know a lawyer.”

“Tony is not going to do anything to me.” Nat said confidently 

“Fuck Stark, I meant for Black Panther isn’t he the king.” Peter pint out. ”and look I may or may not agreed with you but lady how much try to put it’s still double crossed and people will have a hard time believe a fucking word oyu say. So if I were you I either find a good lawyer, a good explanation or run like hell. Because right now from the look of it the big guy ain’t happy.” Peter pointed to an angry Tony who witnessed the whole thing.”Well good luck lady.’ Peter said cheerily and skip away. 

Please comment and Kudos


End file.
